Brothers
by Isolation and Tea
Summary: Brothers; Sasuke decided he had never hated another word as much as he did this one. "If you think we’re brothers than I hope you’re into incest." SasuNaru, Slight AU, Yaoi, One-shot


_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned _Naruto_, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**Brothers  
**__One-shot  
_by: Eternity Bites

_**Warning: **_Contains graphic yaoi (boy-love). Don't like, don't read. ^^

Brothers; Sasuke decided he had never hated another word as much as he did this one. When Naruto had said at the Valley of End that he felt the sharingan user was like a brother Sasuke could feel his heart break. Later when the battle was over Sasuke couldn't kill Naruto so instead he limped away after stealing a quick kiss.

It had been three years since that day and a lot of things had happened since then. Sasuke finally succeeded in killing his brother Itachi and the avenger had also killed his sensei Orochimaru. Sasuke walked back into Konoha shortly after and was welcomed with open arms.

The last Uchiha was currently under house arrest which to him wasn't much of a punishment. Sasuke was glad to have an excuse not to see Naruto because every time the raven saw the ball of sunshine he had to resist the urge to jump him. That didn't stop the blonde from visiting every few days though.

Today was Tuesday and the former avenger was sitting on his couch absently reading a scroll on chakra. Sasuke had kept the clothes he had worn when he was with Orochimaru because they were comfortable and easy to move in.

Glancing up at the clock he saw that it was almost six which meant that Naruto's training was finished and he would be over soon. Placing his scroll on a nearby table Sasuke stretched before heading to the door where he could hear Naruto making his way up the path.

Just as the Kyuubi container was about to knock the door was pulled open. Momentarily stunned Naruto shook his head to regain his bearings. Taking this opportunity Sasuke studied his guest carefully. Naruto's baby fat had all but disappeared and he had discarded his jacket today and was wearing a tight black shirt. When Naruto finally snapped out of his little daze and saw Sasuke leaning casually against the door frame the blonde grinned foxily before greeting him loudly.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke grunted before moving aside to allow his ex-teammate to enter. Naruto did so, chattering happily about his day as he headed to the living room. The sharingan user followed silently while nodding in the right places and answering questions all while staring longingly at his clueless friend's ass.

"Hey teme, you alright?" Naruto asked concernedly peering up into his friends eyes.

Looking down into Naruto's large blue eyes Sasuke's control snapped and he shoved the object of his affections up against the nearest wall and wedged one of his legs between Naruto's.

"Hey bastard what are you doing? Stop it!" Naruto shouted while struggling against the Uchiha's strong grasp.

Suddenly Naruto stiffened and his eyes widened as his leg brushed Sasuke's hardened member. Now Naruto may be a little naive but traveling with ero-sennin had taught him a lot more than he needed to know about sex.

"Sasuke?"

"Do you know what you do to me Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a husky voice.

Naruto was speechless as he stared into Sasuke's lust filled eyes. Swallowing dryly, the blonde couldn't help but feel a little turned on at the effect he had on the Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto managed to gasp out uncertainly. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"If you think we're brothers than I hope you're into incest." Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear before claiming his mouth in a searing kiss.

Naruto brought his hands up to push away the ex-avenger but as soon as their lips touched he found himself gripping Sasuke's shoulders tightly.

While Sasuke's mouth was busy on the blondes, his hand had drifted down Naruto's side before snaking up under his shirt. Naruto let out a little meep at the cold fingers brushing up against his ribs but Sasuke paid him no mind and began teasing one of his nipples. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took this chance to enter his mouth. The two shinobi began a battle of tongues but Sasuke easily dominated the kiss. The Uchiha's tongue began exploring Naruto's moist cavern before moaning into the kiss. His dobes flavour was amazingly delicious and it made him wonder what the rest of him tasted like.

After a few minutes Naruto pulled away to catch his breath so Sasuke began working on his neck. Moving down to the smooth column of flesh he attacked it hungrily. Sucking and nipping at the tan skin the raven marked his blonde. The Uchiha's lips ghosted over the Kyuubi containers pulse and Naruto let out a small moan. Encouraged Sasuke teasingly ran his tongue over the spot before attaching his mouth and alternated between kissing and biting it.

Leaning back Sasuke admired his handy work before Naruto tugged his head up and kissed him needily. Pushing Naruto back against the wall, Sasuke grinded his hips against the blondes. Naruto moaned loudly and he could feel himself harden.

"Sasuke, bedroom." Naruto gasped out.

Naruto found himself being lifted and he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. As Sasuke stumbled through his house Naruto moved his hands from their position on Sasuke's shoulders and began exploringly the pale flesh.

Naruto's fingers moved greedily over the raven's skin, tracing his scars and muscles. Sasuke groaned into Naruto's mouth at the feel of Naruto's fingers on his skin and kicked open the door he had stopped at.

Quickly moving forward Sasuke dropped Naruto on the bed. Pausing in his attack on the blondes mouth Sasuke divested Naruto of his shirt and pants. Sasuke stared down at Naruto's mostly naked form hungrily.

Naruto sat up and crawled over to Sasuke. Pulling the raven over to him the blonde pushed Sasuke's shirt off his lean form. Sasuke shed his pants and leaned over the blonde, trapping him between his arms.

Sasuke dipped his head down to Naruto's chest and took one of his dusky nipples into his mouth. Naruto whimpered and grasped onto raven locks. Tugging gently on the bud with his teeth Sasuke trailed the hand that wasn't supporting him down to the elastic of the blondes boxers.

Feeling that the bud was sufficiently firm Sasuke began rolling his tongue over the other one while his hand pulled Naruto's boxers off. The blonde gasped as his erection came into contact with the cool air.

Sasuke moved away from Naruto's nipples and continued downwards. Planting kisses across his chest, Sasuke stopped to dip his tongue in Naruto's belly button eliciting a wanton moan.

"Sensitive much dobe?" Sasuke asked playfully.

Continuing on his path Sasuke found himself looking at his blondes pulsing member. Sasuke placed light kisses down Naruto's length as his hands fondled the containers balls.

"Nghh 'Suke stop teasing." Naruto moaned again.

Complying with his ukes orders Sasuke took Naruto's member fully into his mouth. As Naruto felt himself engulfed in his lover's mouth he whimpered loudly.

Sasuke ran his tongue along the underside of Naruto's manhood obtaining a moan. Hearing his dobes mewls and whimpers Sasuke couldn't hold back a possessive growl. Naruto gasped and arched as he felt the vibrations.

"Sas-Sasuke I'm going to cum." Naruto said breathlessly.

Hearing that, Sasuke slid his mouth off and looked up at his new lover. Naruto whined at the loss of contact but was ignored. Sliding off the last of his clothes Sasuke pinned Naruto to the bed. There was a sharp intake of breath as the two felt the skin on skin contact.

"Suck." Sasuke demanded hoarsely, placing three of his fingers in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto opened his mouth to question the Uchiha but Sasuke unexpectedly ground their unclothed erections together. Groaning Naruto took the digits into his mouth and ran his tongue over them hesitantly. Sasuke groaned at the cautious and teasing licks of the blondes tongue against his fingers.

Feeling that the digits were adequately moist, Sasuke removed them and brought them down to Naruto's entrance. Sasuke circled it a few times before inserting a finger.

"Ahh teme that feels weird, take it out." Naruto pleaded.

Instead of answering Sasuke smashed his lips onto the blondes and his other hand started pumping his dobes member. Slowly Sasuke added another finger and started to scissor them. Naruto whimpered at the intrusion but the raven paid it little mind and squeezed the blondes manhood.

Naruto moaned and Sasuke took this time to add a third finger. Stretching Naruto's tight entrance Sasuke searched for the spot that would make his uke see stars.

"Ahh Sasuke, yes!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke took a moment to smirk. _Found it_, he thought.

Feeling that his dobe was satisfactorily prepared Sasuke removed his fingers and positioned himself at the blondes entrance.

"Naruto, this might hurt a little." Sasuke said as way of warning before sheathing himself inside the Kyuubi container.

"Ughh, dobe you're so tight." Sasuke moaned lustfully.

Naruto closed his eyes in pain and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Sasuke tried his best not to move while whispering reassurances in his ear and kissing him softly.

"Move." Naruto finally ground out after a few minutes.

Sasuke started slowly, thrusting in and out cautiously but after a few moments of Naruto's delicious heat his control shattered. The Uchiha started moving faster and then Naruto screamed.

"Ahh 'Suke harder! Do that again!" Naruto cried as he moaned loudly.

Sasuke began pumping Naruto's forgotten manhood in time with his own thrusts. Sasuke managed to hit the prostate over and over again and soon Naruto was at the edge, and with a loud scream of Sasuke Naruto came.

Feeling Naruto's hot walls enclose his own member Sasuke quickly followed. With a loud grunt Sasuke pulled out of his uke and lay beside him.

"Still brothers Naruto, or do we have to do this again?" Sasuke asked softly, as he trailed his fingers down Naruto's exposed back.

"Mmm I don't know Sasuke-nii." Naruto replied playfully.

"Hmm you shouldn't have said that." Sasuke growled before jumping his dobe.

---  
_Just something I thought of, so I decided to type it up and post it. First attempt at writing a sex scene (if you want to be blunt). So how did I do? Reviews are nice. ^^_


End file.
